


Czwartki

by skyeofskynet



Series: Powroty [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przychodził tu zawsze w czwartki, niezależnie od pogody, jakby czwartki miały jakieś szczególne znaczenie. W czwartki pobliska kawiarnia serwowała doskonałą szarlotkę, stary, dwudziestowieczny przepis; z drugiej strony, nawet szarlotka nie była warta moknięcia na ławce w najbardziej deszczowe z deszczowych dni. Zresztą nigdy nie widziała, żeby tak naprawdę coś jadł. Czasem tyko trzymał w rękach kubek kawy, jeden z tych śmiesznych, styropianowych z plastikowym wieczkiem, pozostałość sprzed kilku wieków, w sam raz dla miłośników stylu retro, do których chyba należał, bo płaszcz, który nosił, był wart majątek dla kolekcjonerów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czwartki

_‘The Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous old Earth institute?᾽  
‘Touchdown.᾽  
‘No, Torchwood.᾽_  
Doctor Who – Bad Wolf

 _  
From the tower I can see the past  
Where we met and where we departed, the underworld_  
Super Furry Animals – Cardiff in the Sun

 

Przychodził tu zawsze w czwartki, niezależnie od pogody, jakby czwartki miały jakieś szczególne znaczenie. W czwartki pobliska kawiarnia serwowała doskonałą szarlotkę, stary, dwudziestowieczny przepis; z drugiej strony, nawet szarlotka nie była warta moknięcia na ławce w najbardziej deszczowe z deszczowych dni. Zresztą nigdy nie widziała, żeby tak naprawdę coś jadł. Czasem tyko trzymał w rękach kubek kawy, jeden z tych śmiesznych, styropianowych z plastikowym wieczkiem, pozostałość sprzed kilku wieków, w sam raz dla miłośników stylu retro, do których chyba należał, bo płaszcz, który nosił, był wart majątek dla kolekcjonerów.

— Mam do nich słabość — powiedział jej kiedyś, na jednej z tych przerw, kiedy akurat zabrakło miejsc przy stolikach z widokiem na zatokę i zostały tylko te wychodzące na plac. Rzadko siedział przy stoliku, ale czasem, jak widać, robił wyjątek i bohatersko udzielał wolnego krzesła.

— Zdziwiłabyś się, ile mogą przetrwać — powiedział i brzmiało to trochę jak dowcip zrozumiały tylko dla wtajemniczonych.

— Pewnie dużo — mruknęła — skoro dotrwał do dzisiaj.

Kosztował też pewnie dużo, bo przemyt z przeszłości — wciąż jakże skutecznie zwalczany przez władze — nie był dla szarych zjadaczy chleba.

W czwartki — w każdym razie w te, w które nie padało — Alis wymykała się w czasie przerw na szarlotkę, która ostatnimi czasy najwyraźniej szła jej w pośladki, więc zaczynała rozważać zmianę nałogu na coś mniej tuczącego, słonecznik na przykład. W środy wymykała się na pączki, ale w środy nie było po nim ani śladu.

— Wygląda jak grobowiec — powiedział jej innym razem, gdy kawiarnia przeżywała oblężenie, i jedynym, co jej pozostało, były ławeczki. Alis podniosła wzrok znad styropianowego talerzyka, podążając za jego spojrzeniem i oczywiście, jak zawsze, patrzył na Piramidę.

— Podobno w podziemiach wciąż znajduje się kostnica — mruknęła, oblizując łyżeczkę. — Technicznie rzecz biorąc, są trupy, jest grobowiec. Szarlotki?

Uśmiechnął się tylko. Jego strata, jej zysk. I kilogramy.

— Heksagon byłby lepszy — stwierdził jeszcze, a Alis nie odpowiedziała, bo jedno spojrzenie na zegarek uświadomiło jej, że za pięć minut zaczyna oprowadzać kolejną wycieczkę. Talerzyk i łyżeczka skończyły w najbliższym koszu na śmieci, a ona — biegnąc — butami w najgłębszej z okolicznych kałuż.

W któryś czwartek szarlotka czekała na ławce, co oszczędziło jej stania w długiej kolejce (obsługa w stylu retro, ludzie, nie roboty, też coś!) i wydłużyło przerwę. Mogłaby pomyśleć, że ją podrywa, ale nigdy nie próbował. Zresztą był od niej dużo starszy, z bliska widziała pierwsze siwe włosy tuż nad uchem i lekkie zmarszczki wokół oczu i ust. Kiedyś musiał często się uśmiechać.

— Dlaczego piramida? — zapytał. Tryb przewodnika włączał się jej natychmiastowo, zboczenie zawodowe, trochę szkodliwe, bo snucie historii tym charakterystycznym, znudzonym głosem nie sprzyjało opowiadaniu anegdotek w towarzystwie.

— W starożytnych wierzeniach oznaczała wieczność. Egipcjanie budowali je…

— Jako miejsce spoczynku swoich faraonów. Niezbyt optymistyczny symbol, nie sądzisz?

— Chyba nie.

Miał niebieskie oczy, zauważyła wtedy, bo pierwszy raz patrzył na nią, nie na piramidę, zimną bryłę lśniącego kobaltu wzniesioną na tle zatoki.

— To nawet nie ma dachu — mruknął tonem niezadowolonego dziecka.

— Piramidy z założenia…

— Heksagon miałby dach. Lubię dachy. — Posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech. — To moja specjalność.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz. O piątej mam wycieczkę. — Wstała. — Dzięki za szarlotkę.

Drogę do Piramidy pokonała biegiem. Dla zdrowia.

W czwartek padało (naprawdę, nic nowego), więc pożyczyła od Mercy parasolkę, żółtą, z firmowym logiem Piramidy, literą T wpisaną w heksagon. Kałuże ciągnęły się od stóp Piramidy po skraj placu i błogosławiła w myślach nieprzemakalne buty.

— Kolejka? — spytał, gdy stanęła przy ławeczce, bez szarlotki tym razem.

— Rzucam. Przeziębisz się kiedyś — dodała, wskazując palcem na jego mokre włosy i płaszcz. — Mógłbyś rzucić siedzenie. Od tego się robią hemoroidy, czy coś.

Roześmiał się szczerym, głębokim śmiechem, jakby opowiedziała naprawdę dobry żart. Alis oparła parasolkę na lewym ramieniu, przytrzymując rączkę łokciem i wcisnęła lekko skostniałe dłonie do kieszeni.

— Mógłbyś kiedyś przyjść na wystawę. Wewnątrz jest ładniej niż z zewnątrz, no wiesz, funkcjonalny pomnik. Wszystkie ciekawe rzeczy trzymają w piwnicach, ale jest parę fajnych komputerów. Takich… retro.

— Pomyślę — obiecał. — Kiedyś była tu opera.

— Możliwe — przyznała obojętnie.

— Miedziane ściany, świecący nocą napis. — Uśmiechnął się. — Dach.

— Ty tylko o jednym...

Nieprzemakalne buty jednak przemokły; dowód tym razem niepopełnionej zbrodni, na który wszyscy przymknęli oko.

— Heksagon kosztowałby więcej — rzuciła raz, gdy uzależnienie wygrało ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i brakami w portfelu, a w dodatku dopisywała pogoda, o czym świadczyły oblężone stoliki. — Dużo ścian. Oszczędzają nawet na bohaterach. Albo coś. — Zgarnęła łyżeczką bitą śmietanę. — Przyniosłam ci bilet.

— Coś ciekawego w tym tygodniu? — spytał, a mógłby choć podziękować.

— Wycieczka z Rapcośtam. Za… — spojrzała na zegarek i wepchnęła mu resztę szarlotki w ręce — pięć minut.

Sprint robił dobrze na spalanie kalorii.

W czwartek, w który Mercy dała się wreszcie wciągnąć w nałóg, ławka była pusta, za to stolik z widokiem na zatokę zachęcał pustymi miejscami.

— Mówiłam, że się w końcu rozchoruje — mruknęła, przysuwając krzesło do stolika.

— Kto? — spytała Mercy, z błogim wyrazem na twarzy.

— Specjalista od dachów.


End file.
